Scarlet
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: What if a ghost from your past suddenly appears? What if all that you've kept secret finally gets revealed? The monsters are finally coming out of the woodwork now. Are you ready for them? AU-ish


**Author's Note:**

Yes this is a KP fanfic.. No, just because of the characters listed in the beginning it doesn't mean that this is like my "Crossing The Line" title(s).. This is my second attempt at writing an action.. I posted this because I still can't get my head straight on working with my updates.. I hope you like it.. Please read and review.. Oh! BTW this is technically my first fanfic.. ^^ (just uploading it now but this is the first I've written.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

**Prologue**

Night fell as the Albatross flew over the snow covered mountain range. It had already been a couple of hours but the destination of the plane was still yet to be determined. Snow was already falling hard with strong winds accompanying it, shaking the plane as it flew.

It's was definitely a night where Mother Nature was showing her wrath and there was no sign that she was calming down anytime soon. All seem to be against the plane and its mission but the people inside knew that they had to push through.

The three people sitting inside the cockpit of the plane busily scanned the surrounding mountain range, looking for any sign of the base they were informed of.

"Are you sure it's here red?" JP, the pilot/tech guy of the group asked the woman sitting beside him.

She was Scarlet, the mysterious leader of the group and top agent of GJ. Not much was known about her even within their group except for her signature full face mask/helmet that only exposed her red hair and her foul temperament towards failure.

"I'm sure." Scarlet replied with confidence. "Yuri has never failed us before and I would hate to bite his head off if he starts now."

The two members with her inside the cockpit could only shake their head as they knew with her temper it wasn't far off from the truth. They thought it might take them longer to try to find the base when a light blinked on their plane's radar.

"We're close red." The guy sitting at the back of the cockpit informed them.

"Then we better get ready B." Scarlet told her well built teammate before gesturing him to move towards the back of the plane. They were almost out of the cockpit when JP called to her.

"Take care in there." JP said before smiling at her. "Remember if you need me just page me or beep me." He joked to the redhead his reminder.

Scarlet just shook her head as she looked at their worry wart tech guy. Not saying anything in response, she quickly turned around and then proceeded towards the back of the plane. She grabbed a parachute hanging on the wall before moving beside B.

"Just another day in the office," B joked before opening the back door of the plane.

Strong wind came whistling in as the door slowly started to completely open. Their sight of the mountain range and the base they were heading for was being covered by the rich snow that was falling down.

"Ready?" Scarlet asked B before positioning herself to jump.

"On the count of..." B was about to suggest they jump at three but Scarlet had already pushed him out of the plane.

The two fell down on the roof of the base along with the snow that was falling down. The guards in the tower didn't notice them as visibility was very poor due to the snow storm. Stealthily they proceeded towards the building, knocking any guard they encountered until they were finally able to enter the door of the building.

"We're in." Scarlet informed JP before gesturing B to follow her inside the building.

"Good." JP replied as he started to monitor them on his computer. "Go get him red."

The two continued on with their infiltration of the base until they reached a large room with multiple tanks decorating the whole floor. The contents were very vague but Scarlet knew they were something they shouldn't have seen.

"Talk to me JP. Where are we?" Scarlet asked as she looked on the small map on her device's screen.

Their tech guy quickly got to work in checking the map. It showed that they were supposed to be in a canteen of sorts but what they were seeing inside the room was completely different from what was on the map. JP continued on his work to double check the map that they got while Scarlet and B continued to look at the tanks lined up on the floor.

"I don't like this red." B told her nervously as he peeked inside one of the tanks. It wasn't a problem for him because of his height but what he saw inside completely caught him off guard.

"No way!" B exclaimed as Scarlet continued to stare at what was inside of the tank.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked as she quickly closed the gap between them. She was about to peek inside when B's strong hands alertly stopped her.

"No red." B told her.

Scarlet was curious to know what was inside but B stopping her meant that it was something that she wouldn't easily let go. They were still standing in their spot when they heard a voice call out to them from the cat walk.

"If it isn't my beautiful redhead and her buffoon of a sidekick," A tall and slender guy with black hair said out loud from the catwalk.

"Why are you up there Dr. Gear?" Scarlet asked as she looked up at the catwalk. "Shouldn't you be down here so that I can kick your ass?" She taunted him.

The villain simply gave off a maniacal laughter that echoed through-out the whole room.

"I'm sorry to say I'm over you now red." Dr. Gear informed her before pulling out a remote from his outfit. "She is my future now." Dr. Gear added before pressing on the remote to expose a test tube baby inside the tank that she and B were just looking at earlier.

"The product of our genes," The villain told her before showing her his trademark smirk. "She is our daughter, the summation of both our brains and our talent. The first ever Super Soldier to grace this earth,"

"Liar!" Scarlet shouted at him. "How could you have gained access to my DNA?" She asked him panicked.

The villain simply laughed some more as he shook his head. He looked at her smugly before telling her the truth. Exposing the lies of the organization she had loyally served.

"Not everyone is loyal to GJ Scarlet." Dr. Gear started. "Some higher ups there would do anything for me if I paid them right." He explained with a smirk.

"Don't believe him red." B told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's just trying to get to your head."

She didn't want to believe but something in her knew that he was telling the truth. Anger slowly started to take over her. If he was telling the truth then there was no way she would let him live and continue on with his plan.

"If you want then you can come over to my side so that we could be ONE-BIG-HAPPY-FAMILY." Dr. Gear offered before laughing out loud once more.

"Over my dead body," Scarlet answered before pulling out her two pistols and immediately emptying it at him.

Dr. Gear however was prepared for it as a metal shield came out from the ceiling, shielding him from her attack. He simply looked down on her afterwards, provoking her to come after him.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." Scarlet shouted to him. She pulled out the bomb that JP had given her earlier during their briefing. It was still in the experimental stage but based from what she got from him, it was enough to blow anything she wanted into bits.

"Get the kid." Scarlet ordered B. "We're blowing this place." She added before pushing the detonate button on the bomb she was holding. Immediately the timer started, telling her that they have less than a couple of minutes to get out.

"JP, seal all the doors except the ones in our escape route." Scarlet order their tech which the later followed to the dot.

"What are you doing? Are you seriously thinking of killing us?" Dr. Gear asked panicked.

Scarlet looked at him for a full minute before finally answering his question. She stood at the only door that was opened inside the room holding the bomb in one hand.

"No doctor. I'm just killing you." Scarlet said before throwing the bomb inside the room and sealing it off completely after her.

The two carried the baby out of the base, beating everyone that stood in their path. As soon as they got out the bomb finally exploded destroying the whole facility behind them. It was the toughest battle they faced so far but they were able to make it back to the Albatross in one piece.

"You guys look like hell." JP told them as he welcomed the two inside the plane.

"At least we look better than the Doc." B replied as he sat down with the baby in his arms.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Scarlet repeatedly said as she kicked the wall of the plane. JP moved beside Scarlet and then held her tight. He was expecting her to break free of his embrace but instead she softened, leaning on him as her strength left her.

It took them a couple of minutes before they finally recomposed themselves. Gathering in the cockpit once again as they discussed their next course of action.

"So what do we do now red?" B asked as he kept the baby warm in his arms.

"I'm dropping off grid" Scarlet told them as she looked at the baby in B's arms. "I'm thinking of raising her since she is technically my daughter." The two nodded in understanding but JP spoke afterwards.

"It's going to be hard raising a kid alone." JP told her. "Do you think there's room for a geek in your lives?" Scarlet simply smiled at his offer. Gently she patted his hand and then did the same with B's.

"I guess we're all disappearing now."


End file.
